


And You Have Me

by junojjones



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junojjones/pseuds/junojjones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot of the first hot and steamy between my Trevelyan Inquisitor and Cullen Rutherford.<br/>He is such a gentleman, I liked the idea of my Ella getting a little impatient with him by the end. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You Have Me

The wind pulled several locks of hair out of the braid curving loosely along the side of her head and Ella brushed them away from her face impatiently as she looked over the battlements, not out toward the mountains,but in towards the dim flickering lights sparkling at nearly every window in Skyhold. It had been many weeks now,and refugees still poured in nearly by the dozen daily, seeking both the glory and protection of the Inquisition.With each new occupant, Ella felt her heart grow heavier and heavier with new responsibility.

Yet more lives in the palm of her hands.

She trembled, as her palm throbbed and green sparks jumped across her fingers. She starred for a moment,before rubbing her hands along her goose-fleshed arms, shivering again in the sharp night air.

  
The slow sound of approaching footsteps did nothing to disturb her but she shifted slightly, turning her face away from the gaze of the approaching steps, worried that a passing guard may notice the shine in her welling eyes.

“Can’t sleep?” Came Cullen’s voice from behind her, and Ella huffed a small sigh of relief, the air in front of her face turning misty from her hot breath. She shook her head, chancing a glance over her shoulder.

The Commander had shed his usual armor, donning fitted breeches and thick cotton shirt with a heavy knit doublet for his evening walk. The same wind that peppered her skin with gooseflesh tossed his blonde hair against his brow, and had reddened his ears slightly. Ella bit her lip as she felt the pit of her stomach flutter, and resisted turning toward him, instead flicking her eyes back to the camps and hall below.

“ No. I find it more difficult with each passing day.” She said mildly, shrugging as Cullen came to lean his elbows on the stone beside her, following her gaze around the camp fires in the courtyard.

“ Every day more people filter in, looking for our protection. Looking for my protection.” She said softly pressing her palms flat against the stone in front of her, starring at her small scarred hands against the hard unyielding stone of the battlements.

“What if I cannot do it?” She asked, still starring at her hands, shivering violently at the thought.

Cullen turned toward her, with his brow raised at her tone. He seemed to notice then that her fingers trembled. He captured her hands between his, and pulled them up to his lips.

“Ella.” He whispered against her knuckles, letting his mouth brush her skin delicately.

She sucked in a breath, holding it briefly as heat from his mouth spread through her slowly.

“ You are not alone in this.” He said, straightening slightly, to make sure she was looking into his eyes. He tilted his head thoughtfully, his brow slightly furrowed.

“ Cassandra and Leliana work tirelessly to help bolster our forces, and Josephine has made sure we have the influence to keep all our refugees safe.” He pulled her closer, and the newness of his touch sent shivers down her spine. She looked up at him and bit her lip, sucking it hard to prevent herself from simply melting into the ground at his feet.

“ And, Ella, Darling. You have me. I will not allow you to face this alone.” He said, eyes suddenly fierce and blazing.

His passionate speech left her slightly breathless, and she couldn’t help but smile weakly.

“ I can’t imagine why. Cassandra was convinced I was the one that started this whole mess, once.” She laughed half heartedly when Cullen smirked.

“ Yes, well. I’ll protect you even from her if I have to, M’lady.” He smiled, pressing his lips to her fingertips again. Ella couldn’t help but smile. His affection warmed her. She was struck suddenly by the look in his eyes. How lucky she was to have found him amidst all this chaos. He was sweet, and caring, and always attentive. He was courteous, and proper.

Very proper.

They had been holding hands and stealing kisses for weeks. The first kiss coming right after Haven. He had been holding her shivering against him knee deep in snow when he had found her in the mountains. His voice had trembled when he asked if she was alright. His lips had trembled too, when he had pressed them to hers when she had nodded in response. It had been completely unexpected, but their mouths had fit together perfectly that night. It was her first kiss, though she would rather die before telling him that, and she’d found herself unable to keep away from him since.

She trembled again at the memory, and when his mouth brushed the inside of her wrist now, Ella moved closer to him, sliding her hands out of his grip, and resting them on his shoulders.

“ What would I do without you?” She asked softly, tilting her chin up to look at him, as he drew her close, leaning her against the wall of the battlement. The bright moonlight flashed across his golden eyes, and he brought his mouth close to hers, leaning his weight against her gently.

“ You would probably freeze to death in this cold.” He smirked, brushing the tip of his nose against hers.

Ella felt herself relax into his heat, resting her forehead against his. Her heart seemed to hammer in her chest any time he was close to her, and this was no exception. She was certain he could feel the thudding against his ribs. She found herself starring at his mouth after a moment, and wondered if she would ever get used to the idea that those lips were hers.

When she finally looked into his eyes again, she saw that he was looking at her with a whole different kind of heat in his eyes. She chewed her lip in nervous contemplation. They had done little more then kiss, but his nearness was suddenly very real, and Ella couldn’t help but curve her body against his as she watched him.

“Ella…” Cullen started, sliding his arms around her waist, his fingers gripping the back of her halla coat. She expected him to pull away after a moment, to mumble about propriety, as they were the Inquisitor and the Commander after all, and must uphold the idealistic values of the Inquisition, practically citing Cassandra directly.

His grip on her coat did not loosen, however, and his mouth was suddenly much closer breath mingling with hers.

“Come.” He ground out in a low whisper after a moment. “ Come, and let me keep you warm tonight.”

The heat that coursed through her at his words left her breathless. She swallowed hard as she tried to catch her breath. Suddenly her skin burned everywhere that he touched her, and she was certain that if it weren’t for the frigid wind, she would burst into flame.

She nodded after a moment, biting into her lip again, and it was Cullen that drew a sharp intake of breath this time. He made to move closer, but stopped himself short, suddenly looking around. Ella was yanked back to her immediate surroundings by the same footsteps that had drawn Cullen’s attention.

“ Come.” He said again, pulling on her hands gently. He hurried them away from the footsteps of the patrol guard, and she quickly followed him.

They passed through one tower, and then another, hands gripped tightly, fingers intertwined. Once or twice she felt Cullen rub her palm with the strong pad of his thumb, and that small touch alone was enough to fan the embers burning low in her abdomen.

When finally they reached his tower, he left her just inside the door, and quickly stepped to the door across the room. He locked it quickly, and Ella turned and did the same to the door they had just entered.

“I…” Cullen started, stopping a few feet from her. “ I will start a fire going, to give us some heat, If you want to meet me upstairs?” He raised a brow at her, indicating the ladder. She smiled softly, and nodded after a moment. She met him across the room and pressed her mouth to his chastely.

“Thank you…” She whispered, touching his chin with her fingertips. Before he could reply, she skirted him, and climbed the ladder quickly.

They had shared many an afternoon in his office. Reading, or pouring over maps and letters she had found on her adventures. But never had she climbed these stairs, and never had she spent the night. And suddenly her Commander was building them a fire for the night, a soft amber glow filling the loft from below.

Ella looked around his room for a moment, taking in it’s simplicity. It was clean, neat little stacks of books in one corner, with candles propped on a small table, the only furnishings was a trunk and a large bed directly in the center of the loft room.

Moonlight splashed across it, filtering in from cracks in the patched roof above.

Ella twisted her hands nervously, a little unsure of herself. The heat that had been building in her stomach was slowly turning back into butterflies. She peaked back over the edge of the loft floor, and saw Cullen adding more wood to the fire place below.

“ Well, no use just standing here like a dolt…” She muttered to herself. She quickly shed her boots, and overcoat, laying them across the trunk at the foot of the bed.

She was sitting at the foot of the bed, flipping through the pages of one of his books when he joined her. She looked up at him as he came up the ladder, and noted that he too had taken off his boots and doublet.

“ It should warm up soon…” He said, rubbing his hands together briskly. She nodded, and put the book down, chewing her lip nervously as he came and sat next to her. She shifted to face him, cross-legged, and smiled despite herself when he took her hands in his to warm them.

“I’ve never… Done this.” She said suddenly, unable to bear the confusing writhing heat and nerves in her stomach in silence, and Cullen paused in his ministrations to look at her.

He cleared his throat. “ This…? As in stay in a mans room?” He asked.

“Well... Yes. And… What could happen…I mean... If you… If that’s what you meant…” She stuttered, dropping her gaze and her hands into her lap. She felt her cheeks burn red, and suddenly wished she hadn’t spoken at all.

She felt his fingers touch her chin and looked up. He was so close to her that even in the dim firelight, she could see the shining bright gold of his eyes.

“ Darling…Ella. I didn’t know… But it doesn’t have to be like that. I mean... I want you, Maker knows... But there are other ways to keep warm.” He smiled, taking her hands in his again.

“So you… You’ve done this before?” She asked, biting her lip immediately after when she heard how naive it made her sound.

_Of course he has, Ella you nug. You’ve kissed him enough to know he must have some experience._ She chided herself.

Cullen cleared his throat again, and nodded. “ I will not lie to you. Yes. I have.” He touched her cheek softly.

“ But… Ella, you should know… Nothing I have experience compares to the way you kiss me… I feel more a man with you then I ever have.” He confessed, kissing her brow gently.

Ella’s chest tightened as she looked into his eyes. This beautiful man always seemed to know what to say, what she needed to hear.

“ I… Want that.” She said softly, shifting herself onto her knees in front of him. “ I want you to feel everything with me. I want to feel it too.” She ended on a whisper.

Cullen cupped her cheek, bringing his lips to her temple, then the tip of her nose, and the corner of her mouth. Ella trembled and gripped his shirt as he shifted closer, free arm snaking around her waist to pull her against him.

“ Cullen…” She sighed, turning her mouth towards his, seeking.

His mouth was on hers in the next moment, and they both moaned into the kiss, flame seeming to ignite between them instantly. Ella moved to straddle his hips and settled into his lap, and he pulled her closer. Fingers twining in her hair, Cullen slanted his mouth across hers, sliding the tip of his tongue across her lower lip, begging entrance.

Ella answered with her own tongue, kissing him back eagerly. She curled her fingers into his hair, and gasped when he sank his teeth into her lower lip gently. She moved against him instinctually, hips rolling slowly in his lap. She was rewarded with another moan that rumbled through his chest, and his hand gripping into her back as he held her against him.

Their kisses grew deeper as Ella felt his hands tracing her back. After a time, he slipped them beneath the tunic she wore, tracing hot fingers across her bare flesh. She shivered, gasping as he broke their kiss, slowly pulling her tunic up.

She raised her arms with the shirt as Cullen tugged it away.

“Ella…!” Cullen sounded pleasantly startled when he discovered she was completely bare beneath.

She couldn’t help but smirk to herself as she watched him struggle for words. She pressed her fingers to his lips for a moment, and then replaced them with another kiss.

She was wrapped in heat as his arms came around her, hands sliding across bare skin.

Cullen was gentle, barely pressing his fingers into her flesh. He ran his hands along her sides, skirting the sensitive skin near her breasts. Ella couldn’t help but writhe against him as their kisses deepened, his teasing driving her mad.

She pulled away from his kiss, her fingers sliding into his golden curls.

“ Touch me…” She whispered against his lips, and he made a low sound in the back of his throat.

His calloused palms slid to her front, grazing her breasts deliciously. Her head tilted back involuntarily, and her hips rolled against him again.

“ Makers breath, Ella…” He murmured against her skin opening his mouth to lave at the small dip where her neck met her shoulder. “ Yes…” She whispered, not really sure if he was asking a questions, or if she was answering one.

She let out a little noise somewhere between a groan and a sigh when his open mouth met a tight nipple, closing around to suck, a moan from her Commander vibrating right through to her core.

She tugged his hair back almost roughly, bringing her clumsy mouth back to his, and clawed at his tunic, barely stopping to unbutton it in her haste.

Ella shivered as their bare chests pressed together, and Cullen seemed to squeeze her as tight as he could.

She suddenly found herself on her back, Cullen kissing his way down her body, fingers prying loose the ties of her breeches. She could hardly contain herself, and felt like a hot jitter mess. She wanted him so badly already, and he was moving so blessedly slow…

When Cullen had her completely naked, he took his time to just look at her. She felt a blush covering her entire body, but smiled softly at him anyway. She knew she didn’t need to be nervous. She loved him.

She laughed suddenly, touching his cheek, so full of joy she couldn’t help it.

“ What?” Cullen smiled back, kissing the palm of her hand when she reached for his cheek. She shook her head, practically grinning.

“ You make me so happy…” She said instead of the whole truth. The feeling was too new, and she needed to cherish it.

“ Just wait…” He smirked, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

She didn’t have time to answer, for Cullen’s mouth was on her again this time without preamble.

Ella nearly shot off the bed, his tongue slowly stroking her folds, his hand gripping her hips to hold her still. Ella tried, really tried to obey his gripping fingers, but her hips seemed to want to move on their own.

“ Cullllen.” She moaned, gripping the sheets beneath her, a powerful sort of tension building inside of her.

“ Maker, Cullen, I want you!”

He moaned against her, another new sensation cascading through her as he stroked her higher. His fingers joined his mouths efforts, and slowly probed her entrance, testing her, slowly curling into her making her moan again.

She bucked her hips against his hand, gripping the flesh of his shoulder, begging him to end his torment, and give her… Something. She had no idea these riot of feelings could come from his mouth alone.

The next moment, Cullen was beside her, lifting his hips, and shirking his breeches off, and kicking them to the floor. He turned to roll back to her, but Ella stopped him with a hand on his chest.

“ No. No more teasing…” She said, her voice trembling with raw want. “ I want you.” She whispered against his mouth, moving to straddle his hips.

Cullen gasped beneath her when she gripped his hardened length. Her limited experience was being made up for with her enthusiasm, and Cullen barely held back a shout when she began to stroke him, pulling his shaft against her wet heat, slicking it.

“ Maker… Ella. Be careful… I’m going to… Sometimes it hurts, the first time.” He said, trying to get more than one thing out at once.

But Ella barely heard him. His length was hot, and rubbed deliciously against her core. She couldn’t deny millennia of instinct as the primal part of her took over and drove him into her with a slow downward roll of her hips.

They both cried out, heat and flame swirling inside the both of them. Cullen held her hips, and watched her above him as he was consumed, and Ella threw back her head, mouth open, breath panting in sync with his.

When she began to move against him, they were both lost in the feel of each other.

Cullen could not keep his hands still and slid them all over her, wanting to touch every crevice of her delicately muscled form. Ella braced her hands on his chest, looking into his eyes as she worked herself over him. She worshiped him, and the way her body took him, barely able to understand the tightening coil in her lower abdomen.

When Cullen felt her begin to pulse around him, he moved his hand down to rub at her clit, and soon her own hand joined his, pressing his fingers harder over he flesh, and her entire being began to spark with her release. A gentle cascade of green sparked from her handover both of them, seeming to connect both of them in a way Cullen had never felt before in his whole life. Overwhelmed, holding her moaning twitching body against him, he found his release soon after, moaning her name loudly.

Drowsy, trembling, and slicked with sweat, Ella allowed herself to be gently moved off of Cullen, and soon found herself encased in his arms with his forehead pressed to hers.

She smiled slowly, pressing a gentle kiss to the tip of his nose.

“ I love you.” Cullen said simply, no trace of fear in his voice.

Ella’s smile widened, and she snuggled closer to her Commander.

“ I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is just a one shot, but please leave Kudos and Comments if you liked it so I know whether I should keep entertaining you with more! :)


End file.
